desde mi cielo
by lucy dragneel taisho
Summary: que lamentable que muchas personas no se den cuenta del verdadero valor o la importancia que puede tener la persona que esta junto a ellos, sino hasta que esa persona ya se fue y no volverá jamas... one-shot


Desde Mi Cielo

Capitulo único

**Disclaimer: inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece si no a rumiko sama. Este es un one-shot espero que les guste**

**NOTA: es una historia triste espero que les guste y dejen comentario que les pareció acepto todo tipo de críticas gracias si es que a alguien le intereso la historia **

**Desde mi cielo**

**Que lamentable que muchas personas no se den cuenta del verdadero valor o la importancia que puede tener la persona que está junto a ellos, sino hasta que esa persona ya se fue y no volverá jamás... one-shot**

_Se encontraba un joven de 22 años, ojos dorados y un cabello negro como la misma noche, largo hasta la cintura un cuerpo perfecto y bien formado si exagerar, en el paraqué estaba tomando fotos se acababa de graduar de la universidad y tomaba fotos, por el hermoso parque que estaba cerca de su casa, cuando enfoco u cámara en la calle se encontró con una hermosa joven de unos 20 años, ojos color azul zafiro, un rostro hermoso, cabello largo negro como la noche hasta la cintura con ondulaciones en las puntas la piel blanca como la nieve, y un cuerpo hermoso. Se quedo admirando a esa hermosa mujer ella le paso por un lado y le dedico una sonrisa que quedo embobado con ella._

_Y así pasaron los días hasta convertirse en meses, él y ella se frecuentaba, pasaron de ser amigos a novios ella se fue a vivir con él, los primeros meses fueron hermosos, paso un año, ella ya no era la misma hace poco más de un mes fue con el médico, porque se sentía mal se mareaba tenia nauseas y estaba retrasada en su periodo, y tenía contantes dolores de cabeza y punzadas en el cerebro _

_Buenos días señorita lo que pasa es lo siguiente usted está embarazada tiene aproximadamente tres meses, va hacer mama, pero hay algo que me preocupa en lo resultados arrojaron –dijo el médico myoga _

_Es en serio estoy embarazada –dijo contenta y feliz porque será mama y ya se imaginaba como seria u bebé. Pero en eso sintió una punzada dejándola caer inocente_

_Pasaron dos horas desde que se desmayo estaba en una cama con los aparatos del hospital, se sentía mal muy mal en eso entra el doctor myoga_

_Kagome te tengo malas noticias encontramos en ti leucemia en etapa terminal no podemos hacer nada la enfermedad ya invadió todo tu cuerpo aun que encontremos un donador no podremos salvarlos lo mínimo que te queda es un mes de vida lo siento hija –dijo el doctor con los ojos tristes _

_Ella se encontraba mal y por eso decidió ocultarlo a inuyasha no quería que se enterara que iban a morir ella y su bebe y para evitar ese dolor lo abandono sin decirle nada solo de le dejo una cara _

_Amor quiero decirte que me la pase de lo mejor en estos casi dos años de novios fuiste y serás el único hombre de mi vida y te ampo pero me aleje por que encontré a otro que me diera felicidad espero que tu y también la encuentres te quiero y nunca te olvidare te amo _

_Kagome _

_Inuyasha se encontraba destrozado y lleno de dolor la amaba demasiado, se fue sin dejarle una explicación y se preguntaba, que hizo mal, en que le fallo eran muchas las preguntas y sin respuestas pero su alma ya estaba dañada y su corazón roto en pedazos _

_Paso exactamente un mes desde que lo dejo se encontraba en el parque tomando fotos cuando la vio y era diferente, tenía una pancita de embarazada se sorprendió al verla en ese estado se veía hermosa pero empezó a sacar cuentas y supo que era de él y fue a verla, ella quedo paralizada le quiso explicar pero en ese momento sintió que todo le daba vueltas no escuchaba nada y miro todo negro._

_Inuyasah asustado la llevo al hospital, ya era demasiado tarde ella había muerto el se volvió loco de dolor no lo soporto perder al amor de su vida y a su bebe fue tan doloroso que en ese mismi instante le dio u infarto acabando con su vida quería estar con la mujer que amaba y ese pequeño que no llego a ver la luz del día._

_Ellos no pudieron vivir felices en la tierra sufrieron un poco, pero su amor fue recompensado después de la muerte ellos se amarían por la eternidad _

_Fin _

_**N/A: se que no es una gran historia pero se me ocurrió nomas en fi espero que les guste llore a escribir en fin hasta luego cuídense **_

_**By: mili-chan-taisho98**_


End file.
